Two Worlds Apart
by smartone33
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are opposites. He's a kind country boy and she is a snobby city girl. What happens when they meet due to Thalia Percy's cousin and Annabeth's secret bestfriend? After all oppsites do attract, but they also clash.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'll keep this author's note brief because I hate long author's notes. I write for fun, but if this story becomes a big deal I will write more frequently. Flame all you want too. It's your right to give your opinion. Hope you like it, tell me what you think.**

_Two Worlds Apart_

_Percy's POV_

Me? You want me to tell you about myself? Well OK. I'm just a small town boy. I come from the little town of Zillah; a place where everybody knows everybody and nobody has secrets. Well, except me. Now I haven't told anyone, but someday I'm going to the big city. I'm going to New York.

But for now, I'm in my fourth year of high school (senior). Being captain of the football team, working every chance I get-as a waiter- between school, football practice and working on my father's farm is very exhausting, but that doesn't stop me from trying my hardest.

Oh, I almost forgot. My girlfriend is the most sweet, beautiful, and humble person in the whole world.

"Order up!" my chef, Grover, called.

"Okay," I yelled, "Lemme get my apron on first!"

"Dude, where you been? We're behind!" Grover complained.

"Sorry man, but I was out late last night at the football game, and then my dad made me skip school today to help out on the farm. I had to take a shower. Wouldn't want me scaring away the customers now would we; especially because I'm the one that they like. And- you know what? – I wasn't even supposed to work today. You owe me. I should get a raise from you!" I said as I got my apron on.

Grover rolled his eyes as he flipped pancakes, "Yeah, I'll get right on that." He said sarcastically.

_Ting, Ting _went the bell that was tied to the door of the diner.

I winked at Grover, "My duty calls." I said as I pushed through the kitchen door into the table area with three orders of hot strawberry pancakes. "Here you go ma'am, sir, ma'am." I said cheerily as I set down the family's food before I went to the door to seat the two people who just walked in. "Thanks," they all mumbled as they cut into their pancakes. I walked over to the people standing in the waiting area so they could be seated. The lady who was there just happened to be my girlfriend…with Luke, my football team's running back.

"Hey guys," I said with fake happiness and real curiosity. _Why are they here?_ I thought as I led them to an open table. _Is it a date? Or are they here to see me? Why is he sitting so close to her?_ My head screamed, but I kept my composure. "Can I get you guys any drinks to start with?" I asked while take out a writing pad. "Do you guys know what you want to eat yet?" My girlfriend, Rachel, thought for a minute, "Um, yeah I'll have iced water and blueberry pancakes." I looked over to Luke. "No man, I'm cool she just was hungry, but I want a 7-Up." I shook my head, "Don't have that. Mt. Dew okay?" His eyebrows scrunched together. "Is monopoly money okay?" I just kept staring at him. "Fine, I'll have O.J. then." I gave a sharp nod and went back to the kitchen. _Sheesh! What was his problem?_

When I came back to give them their-and by their, I mean Rachel's- food. Rachel was blushing while Luke was laughing. _Huh?_ I thought. "Here you guys go." I said wonderingly as I set it down.

They ate, and paid, and on the way out he…kissed her cheek?

_Annabeth's POV_

"UGH! Mom!" I shouted as I ran down our spiral staircase.

She absently looked up from her 'Better Homes' magazine; and answered me sounding some what annoyed. "What Anna?"

I glared. "It's Annabeth. I'm not in kindergarten. Anyway, my sheets are pink! They should be grayish white! AND THEY"RE PINK! Pink isn't in style right now, Mom! I want new ones and I want Lou Ellen FIRED!"

My mother looked at me cautiously. "Honey, we can't fire her. I'm running out of house maids." I glared; my temper flaring up again. "Fine! Have it your way, but just wait, soon I will be the laughing stock of the whole high school and I will DIE in humiliation all because our STUPID house maid can't even wash sheets right!" I screeched as I stormed out of the living room.

Lou Ellen looked at me horrified that I would say such terrible things and still get away with it. But at the moment I didn't care. I went up to my room so I could go swimming. I somehow always felt a connection with water, even though my parents hated swimming pools. They hated them because my mom's sister and my dad's best friend drown in them (my mom's sister was my dad's best friend).


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wow, I must say I'm so happy with all of the reviews I got. You guys made my day. Anyway hope you like the next chapter.**

_Percy's POV_

_Okay_, I thought to myself. _Maybe that was a reflex Luke has or something. I will talk to her after my shift is done. _I looked towards the clock,_ and that's in five minutes._ "G-man!" I shout as I headed back to the kitchen my face pale and clammy. "I'm gonna head out early, you don't mind do you?" Grover's eyes widened as they saw me. He then nodded vigorously. "Yeah man, go for it. You look like hell." I mumbled 'thanks' as I walked out the door. This happy, bright and sunny day had taken a turn for the worst.

_Ring, ring, ring_; I waited for Rachel to answer the phone. _Ring, ring, ring, ring_; what was taking so long?

All of the sudden the phone connected and I heard heavy breathing. "Hello, Percy?" an exasperated Rachel answered her cell phone. "Hey Rach," I said already growing suspicious. "What are you doing? Do you wanna hangout tonight? Surprisingly, Coach said no practice tonight because we don't have any games for a while." Rachel paused, "Um, well, I was just running on the treadmill. And I'm sorry Percy, but I already have plans tonight." I was slightly confused for a minute, Rachel didn't _have_ a treadmill.

"Rach, you don't have a treadmill, and today at school you said you didn't have anything planned for tonight." Another sigh escaped Rachel, "Yeah, well, something came up. Sorry, now I really have to go. Bye." But right before she hit the end button I heard a voice, that voice sounded so familiar. It was a guy's voice. Maybe a cousin? No, her cousins have high pitched voices. _Whatever,_ I thought as I laid down for bed; _it will come to me later. _

My nights sleep was so terrible that I couldn't have any dreams; at all. But I did think one thing before waking up in a rush, Luke. Luke was at Rachel's house, Luke went to lunch with her, and most of all…Luke have kissed _my_ _girlfriend._ He was in for it when football practice comes Monday.

_Annabeth's POV_

Breathe, its okay, just breathe. My parents had just invited the hottest guy at my high school to dinner at our house. O.M.G.! What was I gonna wear? I had to call Thalia. _Ring, Ring, Ring- "What do ya want? Ha-ha Gotchya! Its Thals leave me a message." _What's the point of having a cell phone if you don't answer it! Ugh! Sometimes I wonder why I am even friends with her. Well I know one thing; if we went to the same school our friendship would be over. She's just so, so different. It could be the end of my social life if people found out we were best friends, well **secret **best friends. Thank god nobody knew about her. She was such an outcast. I shuddered at idea of me having no one but her. That would be a BAD thing.

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm sorry for the chapter being so short, but i needed the dinner in a different chapter than this one. And if you guys haven't noticed, I only do one POV each between Percy and Annabeth. I will udate the next chapter soon! The majority of it is written :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay, I keep forgetting to add this:**

**1) I do not own anything Rick Riordan does. AKA his story.**

**2) And no, there is no gods or demigods, they are just regular mortals.**

_Percy's POV_

Today just so happened to be the worst day ever; for multiple reasons. First off, I woke up late and my dad took MY truck so I had to run to school. Second I failed the test I had last week. Third, I was replaced as quarterback by a kid named Brian. I would like to point out it wasn't because he was better it was because of the test I failed; stupid dyslexia. And lastly, when I got out of the showers I caught Luke and Rachel making out by the Coke machine. She then dumped me because I didn't 'have enough time for her'. What the hell? I always made time for her, and I asked her everyday if she wanted to hang out; whatever. I am so over her well no, not really.

By the end of the day I was seriously thinking about moving to New York. My mom lived there. She and my dad divorced when I was really little. Also, I had a cousin, Thalia, yeah that was her name. How much would it be to drive there though? Thousands? Probably. Oh well, I was going. And with that I ran faster and harder so I could get packing and be ready to leave by the time my dad got home. Also so I could call my mom and tell her.

**The next day: **

My dad kind of pouted as I drove out of our garage. I remember last night when I told him. _I sat on the couch waiting for my dad to get home._

_I hear the truck pull in. It's about 11:30. I hear the door open, my knuckles are sweaty. "Dad, there's something I have to tell you". He cut me off by asking me if I had gotten Rachel pregnant. I had blushed a deep red. "Uh… no, definitely not, I um I, I'm moving to New York to live with mom. I love living with you but things here just aren't going right. And Mom said it all good if I went there. I know it's a long drive but I promise to call every other day at the minimum. And another thing, I'm leaving tomorrow, I'm all packed and ready to go." Dad breathed in deep. "What about school? What about friends? What about me and my farm work?' I nodded, "I have, Thalia, my cousin up there. Mom already registered me earlier this evening, and you pay me just pay some other high school students to help you." He sighed. "Okay, alright. I guess you gotta be your own man. Go to bed and then I will help you get your stuff out tomorrow." I smiled, that had been much easier than I thought it would be. "Okay, night Dad." "Night sport," he said as he patted my shoulder._

Before I left town I pulled over to gas up my truck. While it gassed I went over to the restaurant where I work so I could tell Grover goodbye. "Man, Percy, you're just gonna leave me so soon? That hurts a friend you know *cough, cough* your _best_ friend."

I shook my head, "Yeah, I know G-man; I just gotta get out of here. Well, tell everyone I said 'bye. And take care of yourself dude." I started walking away after giving him a 'Man-hug'. "Come visit some time! Text me!" I hollered as I pushed through the door. I heard I "Bye man!" in the distance followed my sudden burst of tears. Yeah, I thought as I drove away, Grover was never one to hide his emotions.

_Annabeth's POV_

Dinner was going great. Okay, probably better, but I can't think straight right now. When I said the hottest guy in school I forgot to mention he had a twin. Travis and Connor Stoll were at my house. Travis was talking business and law with my father and doing a great job at keeping him happy. While Connor was complementing my mother on how amazing the house looked. She was extremely flattered. And that's to say the least. But there was a problem, while they were winning over my parent's affection I was stuck on the stupid phone with Thalia. She kept telling me how her cousin was coming to live with his mom. I was getting really annoyed. I wanted to tell her about how great my night was going with the twins. Ugh! Curse her.

After I was successful at getting off the phone with her I tried striking up a conversation with Connor; and also giving my mom the evil eye. Trying to tell her to 'back off and that she needed to give us space.' She didn't get it. Well that's what I was hoping the case because as soon as she left the room Connor was right behind her. It was that or Connor didn't like me. Was I not attractive? I was voted the hottest girl at Goode. Not long after, Travis shied me away too. What was wrong with them? I was hot; and more than willing to be a girlfriend! I stormed upstairs and laid face down on my pillow and cried out in frustration. This night ended out horrible. But nobody was going to know that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay, well, this is my last chapter for tonight. I notice my grammer mistakes and I will fix them sometime tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews. And to point out im only gonna say this once in the whole story I dont own PJO! Also, if you haven't already figured no demigods, just regular mortals. Enjoy!**

_Percy's POV_

"Hey Mom! How've you been?" I asked as I hugged her. She practically suffocated me. "Honey! I missed you so much! I've been really good! And how've you been? Ugh it's so good to see you and have you living with me!" I nodded, I could tell I wouldn't get a word in inch wise for a while so I walked over and sat on the couch, she followed.

"Okay," she started after asking me long strings of questions about Zillah and my life there. "Your cousin Thalia will be by later to see us. She's been having problems with her father, your uncle, so she's been living with me. Don't worry you guys will have separate rooms. And then tomorrow she has a surprise for you! But no matter how much you ask you can't get it out of me." she stated proudly. I nodded and yawned. "Okay Mom, I think I'm going to bed until she gets here." Mom jumped up excitedly. "Okay follow me and I will show you to your room."

As she led me to my room I smelled something burning. "Mom?" she turned her head a bit. "Hmm?" "I think something's burning…" I trailed off. "Oh shoot!" She exclaimed as she ran back down the stairs, "Your bedroom is the last door on the left." I nodded again and made my way to the room.

To say the room was small was an understatement, but that's what made it seem homey. It had sea green walls like my eyes. There was a dresser in the corner next to the window and a nightstand that matched, which was placed next to the bed. On the nightstand were an alarm clock and an empty picture frame. The bed was a twin with a white comforter and pillows that matched the walls; in short I thought it was amazing! My room at home was no where near this nice, even if it was a bit bigger. But I didn't care much how nicer the room was, at this moment all I cared was that there was an empty bed, and I was going to use it.

_Annabeth's POV_

This was a disaster. First off the Stoll's only came to my house to get cozy with my parents so they could get letters of recommendations for colleges. Talk about using me! I mean, yeah, I might've did that to people, but to have the nerve to do that to me, Annabeth Chase! Something was seriously wrong.

Second Thalia couldn't hang out because she had dinner with her cousin. Apparently family is more important than me; since when did this happen? And third I was being transferred to a public high school. Why you ask; because my parents wanted to 'save' money. Notice my sarcasm; it was more like insure my humiliation! I was being transferred to the same school as Thalia and her stupid cousin! Ugh! Well, lets see how tomorrow goes, she has some stupid surprise for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay, I tried making Annabeth show her true colors to Percy. Did I do it right? Also, i'm hoping to make a twist later on, so I better get writing more chapters! Would you guys let me know if you notice grammer mistakes? I try my best to hunt them out, but a fresh eye never hurts. Thanks, hope you enjoy!**

_Percy's POV_

I woke up to a, "Percy! Are you awake? It's me, Thalia." I jumped up and out of bed. "God you scared me. Next time you wake me up be mean or something." She cocked her head to the side looking at me funny. I rubbed my eyes so I could see clearly.

Thalia was standing at the corner of my bed with electric blue socks on. Her black jeans were tightly clinging to her legs. (I never understood why girls wore such tight jeans.) To hold up her jeans (or maybe just for style) she have a black belt on that was covered in silver studs. The upper half of her body consisted of an electric blue tank-top that matched her socks. Her hair was pitch black and appeared to be cropped short. I couldn't really tell it was in a sloppy pony-tail. Her eyes which were electric blue were really standing out with the heavy eyeliner. Her skin was a semi-pale and she had a splash of freckles on her nose. This was my cousin. She looked pretty awesome to me.

Thalia pursed her lips and looked at the floor. "Well, dinner is ready so… come down when you're dressed." With that she left the room as I blushed; I was standing in the middle of my room with only boxers on. Thank god she was my cousin!

**Dinner:**

All in all dinner went by smoothly. The theme was breakfast for dinner. We had crispy bacon, and pancakes, _blue _pancakes. I vaguely remember the reason why my mom turned things blue. My father and she had an argument about making food blue. It was one of the many. Thalia was amazing; she was like the daughter my mom never had. Always making her smile, I will admit I felt a little jealous at first, but then I felt grateful. She did the girl things with my mother. I shuddered at the thought of shopping. I was brought back to reality when Thalia mentioned the surprise for tomorrow. I was curious; I never really got surprises with my dad. The biggest one I got was 'The Talk'. Ugh, terrible memory. "So tomorrow were going to Starbucks and you are gonna meet a friend of mine." It sounded cool to me. Tomorrow was Saturday and I didn't start school 'till Monday. She mumbled something under her breath, but I wasn't sure what it was. It sounded something like "my only friend", but again I wasn't sure. Mom was putting the last of the dishes in the dish washer. "Thanks Aunt Sally for dinner. I think I'm going to go to bed now." As Thalia headed up the stairs she turned towards me. "Cool seeing you Percy, you might want to go to bed soon; early start tomorrow." She then disappeared into the door across the hall from mine. I nodded and went to bed yelling "night Mom!" over my shoulder.

_Annabeth's POV_

It was seven o'clock in the morning and I was walking to Starbucks. Thalia better have a good surprise for me. I smiled as I mused what it could be. Pearls, lifetime of gratitude, amazing coffee, good looking guy-_Oof!_ I tumbled over on the sidewalk.

Whoever ran into me better have a good reason. Otherwise they were going to pay. A powerful daughter of a really smart history professor could mess up your college experience.

I looked up and saw a teenage guy in old converse, dark torn jeans, and a plaid blue and white button up shirt. He had a decent muscular build and messy black hair that ever so slightly brushed over his sea green eyes. His facial structure was exceptional, full lips, good eyebrows, and a straight nose, followed by a strong jaw line. Overall he was hot. "Oh my god! Ma'am I'm so sorry, are you okay? Um, gosh, I'm so sorry!" His voice was strong and low; filled with confidence. The way his eyebrows scrunched together made him look extremely cute. I decided to play being hurt a little bit. I was still laying on the ground and gasped a bit as I pretended to wince. "Yeah, I think I'm okay." I think he saw right through me, but he offered me his hand so I could be helped up. He nodded his head, "well, I have to go; see ya." He left me there, staring in the street after him. Not even bothering to ask for my name, number, or any way to contact me; that kind of made my blood boil. I felt my face heat up in anger as I walked into Starbucks.

Thalia had our coffees and was sitting at a table with an extra; weird. "You're here!" She announced happily. I shushed her. She could be ruining my image. After all, I do have a reputation to uphold. "So," I asked grumpily, "what's the surprise?" She smiled widely. "I brought you here to meet my cousin. Don't be mad!" she added hastily. She could tell I wasn't in the mood for dumb stuff like this. I never was, but sometimes it was nice to have someone to talk to when everyone else is mad at you. Thalia never gets mad. That's why I keep her around. "Well? Where are they?" "My cousin had to go get money to pay me for their coffee."

The bells on the door jingled. The guy that ran into me on the sidewalk came in panting. Thalia jumped up and hugged him. "Percy! Why are you all out of breath?" She asked as he smiled and pulled her close, leaving his arm over her shoulder as he sat next us. I was a bit jealous; I might have to steal him from her. How could a girl like Thalia have a guy like Percy? To try to keep my composure I asked Thalia about her cousin, while trying to show Percy how cool I was and how annoying Thalia could be. The mention of Thalia's cousin caused her to act excited; like a 5 year old getting ice cream. "So Thalia when is you cousin getting here? Why is she so late?" Percy gave Thalia a funny look as if asking her 'is she for real?' Thalia just laughed. She would pay later for making me look like a fool in front of this guy. Then Percy spoke up, his voice mesmerizing. "Um, he. Her cousin is a he, and he's right here." He said pointing to himself._ Oops_, I always assumed her cousin was a girl; my bad. I gasped, shocked, and turning red. I had thought they were a couple. I felt so embarrassed and tried to recover quickly. "Well, I have to go. I have more important things to do than make mistakes with you two." I gave a cold smile to Thalia and winked at Percy. He stood up, his eyebrows furrowed and meshed together. "Don't talk or look at my cousin like that. She didn't do anything to you." As he said this, he stepped in front of Thalia whose eyes were wide. I frowned and walked out the door, not even paying Thalia back for the coffee or saying sorry; I never said sorry, because I never meant it. Why lie? Out of the corner of my eye I could see Percy shake his head in disgust. Things were going to be very different if he hung out with Thalia a lot. She caused so many problems sometimes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Okay so to answer a question from _Capilla007_: Zillah is actually a real town and its in Washington State so, no Percy doesnt have an accent, but I dont mind if you think of him having one. Whatever makes the story seem better to you, thats the best part of reading. Also, I agree with _rAnDom-Lafing_, everybody always protrays Percy as bad, I like the change too. Enjoy the chapter!**

_Percy's POV_

As I lay in bed that night I thought about the girl I had met today. She turned out to be the girl I crashed into while I was running back to the house so I could pay Thalia back for my coffee. I ended up paying for this girl's too. She was beautiful. She had long blonde hair that curled at the ends, stunning grey eyes, long eyelashes, luscious lips, and a killer figure that was complimented with a light tan. But no matter how pretty she was, it couldn't make up for her attitude that was _terrible_. She was so rude and spoiled. I couldn't help but shake my head in disgust as she walked out the door after talking horrible to Thalia and hitting on me all in the same minute; how shallow!

After hours of thinking about the situation at Starbucks I finally fell peacefully asleep.

**Monday (Percy's first day of school): **

I woke up to Thalia shaking me viciously. "Percy! Wake up! We have ten minutes to get to school!" she shouted in my ear. I rolled over, "five more minutes." Thalia smacked the back of my head hard. "Ouch!" I exclaimed. "Be nice. I was getting up." Thalia crossed her arms. "And I quote 'next time you wake me up be mean or something'. You're so indecisive Percy. Now go get ready, we have to skip breakfast. Go!" she said loudly, definitely making me wake up.

I grabbed my stuff and went to take a shower. I was out in three minutes; and had dressed myself in a navy blue v-neck and old dark jeans. After I brushed my teeth I tried to comb my hair. Note how I said tried; it got stuck during the first brush through the unruly mop on my head. I could hear Thalia yelling for me downstairs and forgot about the comb as I grabbed my backpack and put on my old shoes. Thalia and I excited the house and started walking through the street to get to school.

We had been walking two minutes when she asked me about the comb. "Are you going to leave it in your hair all day?" I swore out loud, I had completely forgotten about it. _Thank you ADD_ I thought as I tried to get the comb out. Thalia ended up having to help me and people stared as they passed by.

When we entered the school and went straight to the office. Girls stared at me as we walked through the halls. Thalia was blushing. I bent my head down to her level and whispered in her ear, "What's wrong?" She looked at me as if I were clueless, which I probably was. "I'm sort of an outcast here, and you're good looking, so the girls are jealous because you have your arm around me." I looked at her curiously. So she continued, "I would suggest you staying away from me if you wanted a social life here." I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on! They can't be that bad." Thalia wouldn't back down as the office lady handed me my papers. "No, you're from a small town you wouldn't understand it. Were in a big city, people are different here." I shrugged "People will be people, jerks will be jerks, kindness will be kindness, and I will stay me."

Thalia smiled. "Thanks," she whispered. "That's what family is for. Hey what is your schedule? Do we have classes together?" Thalia motioned for me to give her my schedule. She nodded, "Yep, all the same classes." "Sweet!" I shouted. "You can be my Manhattan guide. We'll call it Tour with Thalia." She raised an eyebrow. "Your right, that doesn't sound good. How about Guiding the Great Percy? I like that one!" Thalia shook her head as I put my arm around her, and walked us to the first class.

_Annabeth's POV_

After I had seen Thalia trying to yank a comb out of Percy's hair in the middle of the sidewalk I secretly followed them to school. Apparently Percy was attending the same school as Thalia, figures. And now so do I.

I had lost them for a little bit as they disappeared into the school's office. When they came out I heard Thalia say her and

Percy had all the same classes together. Okay, I really hope I have as little as classes with Thalia as possible. She could completely ruin my life. Just then I noticed Thalia enter the girls' locker room. Percy was about to enter the boys' but I intercepted and yanked him back by the collar of his shirt. "Let go please." He said sternly, as if he knew who it was. "How'd you know it was me?" I questioned. "You've been following us since Thalia helped me get the comb out of my hair." He explained matter-of-factly. My shoulders slumped; I wasn't as sneaky as I thought. He sensed my sadness and was quick to comfort me by telling me that Thalia didn't know; it worked.

"So, what do you want?" he asked genuinely curious. I raised my head, "I was wondering what classes you have." We both got out our schedules and compared classes; I had fourth period science with them.

"Okay," I stated, "I'd better get to class. Bye" and I left him to get changed for his P.E. class.

**Science (the last class of the day):**

I had snapped at Thalia when she screeched my name as I walked into class, glared at her all class because she took last spot closest to Percy-girls had been trying to flirt and get his attention all day, which was captivated by Thalia. He had paid not a bit of attention to the girls drooling over him-, and I yelled at her when she exclaimed that we were 'three peas in a pod' to the teacher as we left science. Thalia left us quickly to pick up some homework from a teacher. Percy shook his head in disappointment when we arrived at our lockers (we were all in a row). "What?" I snapped at him. He had no right to look at me like that. "Why are you so rude? What did Thalia _ever_ do to you for you to treat her so poorly? Have you always acted like this to her?" he questioned me, protectiveness caressing his low voice. "Why do you care so much?" I countered my voice rising. Percy raised his voice as well. "Because, she my family and friend. Families protect each other and friends care!" he shot back. I was stunned, he was wise, but I wasn't about to back out of this fight. "Well then I guess she's not my friend! She doesn't matter much to me; the only thing that matters is that she's there when I want her!" I yelled my voice reaching full volume. Percy's face turned red, his voice got louder than mine, "How can you say that? She has been nothing but nice to you since the day you two met, and ya she doesn't get mad easily, but you push things to the limit, just like you're pushing me now! You shouldn't say her feelings don't matter and that yours do. Because one day she won't be there when you have no one! And I hope that day comes very soon!"

I heard a gasp, I looked up and Percy turned around. Thalia was standing there, eyes brimming with tears. She looked at me and started to speak, her voice shaky. "Annabeth if that's how you truly feel about me, I don't want to be your friend anymore. But you know what? I know I don't appear to get mad, but the reason for that was because I felt sorry for you, you never had anyone to be around. I never understood why, but I do now. You treat others terribly and only care for yourself. I can't believe I ever wasted my time on you." She turned and left, probably to start walking home.

Percy looked me up and down and shook his head. "You really need a personality check." His angel voice was dangerously low and filled with venom. He then backed up a few steps still facing me, then turned and followed Thalia.

**Author's Note: Is the fight good? I wasn't super sure about it, but it was the best i could do. Do you guys want chapters like the first one? Or chapters like the last two? Also, the reason why Percy isnt as perky as he was in the first chapter is because hes still kinda sad about Rachel, another reason why he wasnt paying attention to all the girls! Haha.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry how vague the chapter is. I am going through a mini writer's block where I know what I want to happen I just dont know how to write it. Enjoy!**

_Percy__'s POV_

A week had gone by and Thalia was almost back to normal; the key word was almost. I was already used the punk style she had, but the sarcastic cynical attitude along with it was different. I mean we still laughed and joked around, and hung out. I mean, she is my best friend so of course we would play around, but towards other people she kinda closed down.

I sat on my bed thinking about what had happened today during lunch. Annabeth had come up to Thalia and me. Thalia completely ignored her. I however, being the kind and caring person I am, told Annabeth that unless her personality has done a 180 then she shouldn't bother trying to talk to us; unless it was an apology of course. Which even then, we weren't sure if we would be on good speaking terms.

"I'm sorry then." She said immediately after I had finished talking. I was shocked she had the nerve. I shook my head, "That doesn't count. You need to be sincere and have a good apology." Annabeth's face got all contorted and angry looking, she stomped her foot and ran off. Yeah, she hadn't changed.

_Annabeth's POV_

Okay, so my fake apology hadn't worked. I sat wrapped up in my _still_ pink sheets on my bed. How had Percy known it wasn't real? He's smart, no matter how dumb his grades say he is.

As I sat on my bed I couldn't help but wonder. Should I change my personality? Part of me argued 'No! You should have to change for anybody! Even if the person you like says to!', but the other half of me told me 'change can be good. Look at yourself; you have no friends because you were a brat. If you actually became nice, maybe others would _want_ to be around you.' I mean, yes, I can be rude, bossy, fake, bitchy, angry, sarcastic, stuck up, conceited, and cynical, but…yeah I had no arguments. I should probably change my attitude.

The following Monday was the first day of December. I had made apple cider over the weekend and now I was bringing it for the office staff. I had taken a liking to helping in there; the office ladies were so fun to be around.

As I promised myself I backed off from Thalia and Percy, hadn't tried to become super close with them and worked more and more about how I handle situations. I help out more around places (school, home, etc…). Also, when people cross my path I have a friendly smile on my face, and its sincere.

While I'm thinking about being sincere I still haven't apologized yet. I'm waiting for the right time, and Percy is always with Thalia so I can't even get close to her. Maybe I will have to get on good terms with Percy first. No, I shouldn't it was Thalia who I hurt more. I need to be her friend first before I think about my love life. Yes, that's what I will do, apologized to Thalia, be friends with her, apologize to Percy, then be friends with him and continue on from there. I was so happy. I finally was on the road to redemption.

**Author's Note: Okay, next chapter I am going to have Annabeth's POV first and then Percy's. Also, I am starting school the day after tomorrow so my updates might be a little less frequent. I really enjoy writing this story, so please keep reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for not writing! Its just my first week of school has been busy. so I wrote as soon as I could. Also I wanted to say thank you to _Spurs Europa _for the tip. Did I get it right this time? Hope you enjoy!**

_Annabeth's POV_

I watched as Percy gave Thalia a hug and then entered the Boys' Locker-room. I saw this as my chance and intercepted Thalia. "Thalia, I really know you don't want to listen to me, but I really want to apologize."

She ignored me and walked over to the bleachers where she sat down and watched the boys start try-outs; I followed, I wasn't going to give up easily. "Thalia, please. I won't go away until you at least listen. You don't have to accept my apology, or even talk, I just need you to listen." Still Thalia did not turn. "I promise you never have to talk to me again. I will leave you alone for good if that's what you wish."

At this she turned, "Okay, speak." She commanded, and I did.

"I am so sorry. I really am; I was such a horrible friend when you were so good to me. I'll admit I used you, and I will admit that I didn't care about you, but I want you to know that I do now, and I have changed. You probably don't believe that and you don't want to hear how sorry I am because you don't think it's real, but it is. I just want you to know, even if you don't care, that I'll always be there to have your back, just like you did to mine." After I said that I glanced at her face, her eyes were tearing up.

"If that's true, I want to give this friendship another chance. I accept your apology." She said smiling. I was so happy. I reached out to give her a hug which Thalia returned.

I then heard a gasp; Percy had chosen the wrong moment to glance at Thalia. He glared at me when my eyes met his, the coach blew the whistle. "Jackson! Get back to work!"

Percy's eyes didn't leave my face, "Coach, can I go to the bathroom?" He shouted back. The coach nodded his head.

Percy pushed out of the gym doors and motioned for me to follow.

I nodded to Thalia who quickly said, "Come to my house for dinner, I'll text you the address."

After I walked out of the doors my confidence crumbled, Percy looked furious, and when he's mad he looks very, very scary. "How dare you go up and talk to Thalia when I specifically said not to!"

I shrugged, "Well I had to apologize and I couldn't when you were around so I waited. Also, I owe you an apology too. I was going to wait for you to be done with basketball practice but-"

"Well, you can keep waiting, I need to get back." He stormed back into the gym, and I followed shyly. Thalia looked at me expectantly.

"No, he didn't accept it; I didn't even get a chance to start my apology." Thalia sighed.

"Percy is just protective of the people he keeps close. He used to be kind to everyone, but then something happened with a girl in his old town and he left, closed up his heart to just a few people and moved here. I don't know the whole story, only what his mom told me."

"Maybe I should try at a different time." I suggested.

"That might be best." Thalia agreed.

I started down the bleachers, "Bye, see you at dinner." I called.

"Yep," Thalia replied, and then hooted for Percy who just made a _Swish _from about two feet behind the three point line.

_Percy's POV_

After I got out of the showers my phone buzzed; one text from Grover and one missed call from my mom. I read the text and almost shout in excitement. Grover had written me saying that he was moving to New York for college. Grover is one year ahead of me in school due to the fact he started early.

After I wrote back, I called my mom. "Hello?" her voice answered.

"Yeah mom, it's me. I was just calling you back, I was in the showers I'm on my way home now."

"Okay, well, I need to go set the table; I will see you when you get home."

"'K bye." I said as I hung up the phone.

When I got home my mom was just putting the food on the table. I went upstairs to put up my bag. I heard Thalia talking to someone in her room; maybe she was on the phone. I changed out of my shoes and sat on my bed; excited for Grover to come.

"Dinner!" I heard my mom yell. As I thumped down the stairs I smiled; barbeque, my favorite. When I reached the bottom I was shocked, and even that was an understatement. Sitting at my dinner table was none other than Annabeth Chase, the rude, snobby, rich girl, who I disliked with a fire-y passion. She was sitting next to Thalia, who was laughing hysterically. I gasped and they looked up with ashamed faces. I turned and rushed back up the stairs. I refuse to eat dinner with Annabeth Chase.

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. My school work has been so busy because I'm take TWO high school classes...I'm not even in high school. Anyway, so I am updating twice today as a peace offering? Haha. Hope you enjoy!**

_Percy's POV_

Okay, calm down I thought to myself as I paced back and forth in my room. It can't be too bad. I mean, Thalia _wouldn't_ just up and forgive Annabeth after all she did to her. I know she wouldn't.

I heard a happy laugh escape Thalia's mouth and float up the stairs. The answer; yes, yes she would. Thalia would forgive Annabeth who only just gave her an apology, and claimed that she has changed her ways.

I couldn't take it. How could she forgive? Why would she forgive? I needed to think. I picked up my hoodie off of the floor and quietly raced downstairs as if my life depended on it. Nobody heard me until I the door slammed shut.

I shoved my hands in my pocket, the air was brisk. No, scratch that, the air was freezing. I was so cold. I sat down at a bench that was near the bus stop, and I shivered.

Not only did I shiver because it was cold outside, but I shivered because of Annabeth. She just up and popped back into my life all because she said sorry. I hated her at this current moment and time.

"What was happening to me?" I asked myself out loud. "I used to be care free and happy. I always gave people a second chance; I used to not care about what happened between other people and them as long as it didn't affect me or the other person badly."

"I can answer that," a voice said behind me. I turned to see Grover; I turned to see my best friend, but most of all I turned to see the person who had always stuck by my side, good or bad, and this person was here, yet again standing beside me, ready to give me advice.

"G-Man!" I exclaimed as I stood up to give him a hug. "How've you been? When did you get into town?"

Grover smiled, "About twenty minutes ago. I was walking down the street looking for a place to stay the night; my luggage got delayed so it will be here tomorrow."

I raised an eyebrow, "You _flew_ here?" Grover nodded, as I shrugged. "Okay, well you can stay the night at my place if you want. My mom won't mind."

_Annabeth's POV_

I heard a door slam shut. It cut me off in mid-laugh. Percy, I thought. I stood up, "Well, maybe it would be best I didn't stay the night. Maybe some other time."

Thalia looked at me understandingly, "Yeah, okay, maybe some other time. C'mon Annabeth, let's go get your stuff form upstairs."

I nodded. "Sorry about how he's acting," Thalia whispered as we made our way upstairs. "I don't know what's gotten into him. Do you remember how he acted when he first met you? He acted all happy and airy right? Well that's his normal personality." She shook her head. "Here's your stuff."

"Thanks for trying to comfort me Thalia, but I know why he's acting like this. It's because I hurt you, both of you, and he isn't ready to forgive me. I understand that. And until then I have to wait; which is cool by me."

"I'm glad," Thalia stated as I headed down the stairs.

Then suddenly the front burst open. In came Percy followed by a scrawny looking boy who appeared to be about our age. "Mom! Do you remember me telling you about my friend Grover? Well, he's here now and he needs a place to stay. I offered. You don't mind do you?" Percy yelled this to his mom who was in the kitchen still.

"Yes he can stay! Of course he can!" Sally shouted back, as she said this she emerged from the door way. She held out her hand towards Grover, "Hi Grover, welcome to New York."

"Thanks Ms. Jackson." Sally waved Grover off with her right hand. "Oh don't worry about it. And please call me Sally."

I turned my head from Sally's and Grover's conversation because I felt someone staring at me; that someone was Percy. The thing was though, that it wasn't the cold angry stare/glare I usually got from him. It was a friendly, hopeful, and regretful look. Percy cocked his head to the side and motioned for me to follow him mouthing the words 'we need to talk'. I shrugged and thought _what the heck? Why not;_ and followed him into the den. Percy whirled around, sorry written all over his face. Then he opened his mouth to speak.

**Author's Note: Tada! What did you think? A review? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Yes, I understand, this chapter is extremly short, but on the other hand some is better than none. Right? Enjoy!**

_Percy's POV_

Annabeth followed me into the next room cautiously. I totally understood, but it wasn't like I was going to bite her. I opened my mouth to speak and…nothing came out. I was speechless. So I tried again. "Annabeth, I'm sorry. I treated you terrible and I barely even know you. I'm sorry I was so protective of Thalia and wouldn't even give you a chance to apologize. I made a judgment right after we met at the coffee shop, and usually I wait to get to know someone before I decide. Usually I don't even act so rude. My whole personality has been in disarray ever since I came to Manhattan and I have no clue why. Maybe it was because of what happened back home and so on; I don't know. But what I do know is that I am super sorry. Will you forgive me?"

I'll admit I thought my apology was weak and pathetic, but the look on Annabeth's face made me think it was as bad as the one she gave Thalia and me at the lunch table a while back.

Turns out, I was wrong. It was way better.

_Annabeth's POV_

Percy's apology…wow. It was so sweet and sincere. I have never heard a better one. I was-just like Percy before- speechless, and he looked like he thought I hated him. Oops.

"Percy," I started, "it is okay, and I completely forgive you, and hold nothing against you. I get it; you were just protecting you family. It's good that you care. It shows you're an amazing person. Also, I'm sorry too. I was rude, selfish and all the other things too. Will you forgive me?"

Percy's hand came up to my face and brushed a piece of my blonde hair out of my face. "Of course, why wouldn't I?" Percy breathed.

Just then Grover pushed through the door. "Yo Percy, everything all good? Annabeth's gotta go."

Percy nodded, "I'll see you later. 'Night."

"Bye," I said.

That night I went to bed thinking about a gorgeous boy, inside and out. Percy Jackson, in under a month had completely changed me, for the better, and I was grateful.

_Percy's POV_

Annabeth was on my mind; all freaking night. I couldn't stop thinking about her or how she smiled, laughed, talked walked; the whole picture was stuck in my head. I'll bet you're thinking 'whoa Percy, you both just apologized and became friends; this is kinda soon isn't it?' The funny thing is that's exactly what I was thinking. Nevertheless, I was still thinking of her. Something is wrong with me, I thought as I fell asleep.

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so someone suggested that I answer my questions in a single own chapter. I agree and I was reading you reviews on my phone. Sadly I couldn't answer because I had no internet while I was in the car. Also, I believe that a whole chapter should not be just answering questions so I will answer them in an author's note. **

**The question:**

**I haven't named the school yet as far as I know (so no, it's not a real school). And since you came up with this idea YOU can name it **

**And no, I am planning on having this story go way more than ten chapters.**

**I don't believe there are any more questions so here's the next chapter! **

_Percy's POV_

The next day at school was awesome. Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, and me were completely excited. Well, I was the most excited. I just made captain of the basketball team. Go me right?

The day just got better and better. First I went to Math and found out that I got a B+ on my chapter quiz. Who knew? P.E. was next (super easy). I then had History and I just talked and made jokes with Thalia in the back of the class at the teacher's expense. Science followed and I was sent into the office because I mixed two vials that weren't supposed to go together. Anyway I played Tetris on my phone the rest of the period.

After school we all were going to go out to eat so we could celebrate my success. I picked up my bag and was just leaving the office when Thalia and Annabeth pushed through the door. "Percy," the both gasped. "Let's go! Grover's waiting outside."

"Okay, okay. I'm coming. Where are we going to eat anyway? I'm kinda feeling Chinese food. What about you guys?"

"Chinese it is," Annabeth stated.

_Annabeth's POV_

Dinner was so much fun. A really cool thing was that after Percy and I had apologized we laughed and joked like we've been friends forever. There were no more glares, harsh thing said, or avoiding; just good friends.

When dinner was finished, and my mouth stopped burning-Percy made me try something really spicy- a boy came up to Thalia. He had blonde hair, blue eyes. "Hey, I'm Luke." Well, Luke put the definition into 'tall, tan, and handsome'. "I was eating over there and could help, but think that you were really beautiful."

Thalia blushed madly. "Um, thanks, I guess…" She sent me a look which clearly meant 'get him away'.

"Look, um, Luke. I'm sorry, but she already has boyfriend. And when he gets back from the bathroom to find that some creep-o is hitting on her he isn't going to be very happy. No offense."

"None taken." Luke said automatically.

On a side note a boy from our school, Nico, was walking by our booth and Thalia reached out and pulled him next to her. "Hey babe." She stated, and then started whispering in his ear. Probably telling him what was happening. I guessed this by the look on his face.

Luke didn't even look fazed. "Okay then, so how about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

Oh gosh. What had I gotten myself into? "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

He made a big deal of looking around. "Well where is he?"

I looked to find someone about my age. "Percy." I stated. "Percy is."

Percy, who had just come back from the bathroom, looked confused. "Percy is what?" Luke's eyes widened at the sight of Percy. _HA serves him right._ I though smugly. "My boyfriend. Duh!" I looked pleadingly at Percy, who somehow hadn't noticed Luke yet.

"Oh! Right, yes I am Annabeth's boyfriend." He had suddenly just realized the situation.

"Wow Perce. You sure move on fast." Luke stated. Percy's eyes grew large. "Luke? How are you here?"

"Wait, you guys know each other?" I questioned. Percy and Luke both nodded their heads grimly.

**I know...sorry its short. Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey guys! How's it going? Anyway I'm hoping to update 2 chapters this weekend so..yay me! And yay for you. The second chapter is still in the process so I might not get it up until tomorrow. Oh, I do have a comment about the stalker thing. I thank you very much! That was exactly what I was going for. My characters are supposed to be out of character. Anyways...hope you enjoy!**

_Percy's POV_

I thought I could move to New York and have nothing to do with the horrible past of my ex-girlfriend, but no. My luck has, once again, proven to be terrible. Luke was in New York. Why was he here? Why was he trying to pick up Thalia (who was now giggling with Nico ahead of Annabeth and me)? Why was he trying to pick up _Annabeth_? My stomach twisted at the thought of having Luke and Annabeth being a couple. I knew she wouldn't do that. Annabeth wouldn't fall for Luke. Right?

"Of course not." Annabeth stated. Shoot. I must've said that out loud. "Percy, I would never fall for Luke. He's got this sliminess about him. It's seriously creepy; like stalker creepy."

At that I had to laugh. Sometimes Annabeth was just so funny. "Yeah," I answered. "Now imagine that "slimy guy" stealing your girlfriend."

Annabeth frowned. "That must be awful. I'm sorry. It probably doesn't help to say that but I truly am."

I brushed my shoulder against hers. "Yeah, it sucked. Thanks anyway. So I was thinking, you should meet my family."

Annabeth looked confused. "I've already met your mom."

"I meant my dad; in eastern Washington." Her eyes became round and she let out this weird squeak. "I mean, if you don't want to that's totally cool. I was just thinking you might like him."

"Yeah, that would be really cool. We'll have to do that sometime…later on." Annabeth gave me a not-so-obvious hint.

I immediately understood. She thought our relationship was moving too fast. I guess it kind of was though. I had stupidly just told her I wanted her to meet my dad; who lived like a ga-gillion miles away. That kind of thing was meant for couples who had known each other for a while; in my own defense, less than an hour ago she claimed I was her boyfriend to a creepy stranger who just so happened to be the guy I was cheated on with. Ha. And she said I moved fast. Apparently 'till Luke goes away I am a part time boyfriend. I wasn't going to let her know it bugged me though.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I didn't mean now. I meant like later on, like, when I go back there or something." I tried to say soothingly but it came out kind of seductively…so not what I was going for.

Annabeth's face turned red, causing my own to do the same. Soothing tones were not my thing. Note to self: don't _ever_ (and I mean _ever_) try to be soothing or seductive. It just really didn't fit me.

I shoved my hands into my pocket from embarrassment. We had just reached Annabeth's house. Nico and Thalia were long gone; must've ran off. "So I'll see you tomorrow at school." Annabeth said quietly. I nodded the last of the blush finally fading away. She stood there awkwardly, like she was expecting something. A kiss maybe? No, no way she would like me. She had obviously just stated earlier that she thought our relationship was going too fast; or had she? At dinner I was her "boyfriend"; but that was only because of Luke. This girl was making me do circles in my own head!

I put my arms around her to give her a hug. She reached on her tip-toes to give me a peck on the cheek; that kinda made up for the awkwardness of the hug. I smiled hugely, probably making a fool of myself. "See ya tomorrow Annabeth." I said grinning.

_Annabeth's POV_

What had I just done? I just opened myself up that's what. I just stood there awkwardly while he had a mental battle with himself over if he should touch me or not.

Yeah, I can read Percy like an open book. Most of the time; sometimes he is hard to read. Like when he realized who was hitting on Thalia and me. That drove me crazy. I wanted to help him, to make him feel better, but I had absolutely _no_ _clue_ what was going on.

Percy reached in and wrapped his arms around me; a hug. That was not what I was going for. I wanted a goodnight kiss; one that told me he would still be mine in the morning. I decided to take a step further and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He grinned like the cat off of Alice in Wonderland. "See ya tomorrow Annabeth." Percy said still surprised. As he walked down the way I couldn't help but watch after the boy I was falling for. Yes, I had a crush on Percy Jackson; tomorrow I was going to tell him too.

_Percy's POV_

When I reached home Nico was waiting on the steps of the apartment building. "Though you two ran off." I stated. Nico grinned.

"Nah, we just figured to give you and Annabeth some alone time." He said cheekily as he winked purposefully at me.

"Oh, shut up," I said sternly. "I did hug her though, and she gave me a kiss on the cheek."

He rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. "Only cheek? Com'on! Man up Percy! Thalia and me are already a couple. Get with the program!" he groaned.

"Hey," I said defiantly. "I'm on cloud nine right now. Leave me alone. And anyway Thalia has this thing about her, like, once you hang out you're 'with her forever'."

"I know," Nico said dreamily. "She's a goddess."

A sudden surge of protection washed over me. "You break her heart; I'll skewer your body over a fire and feed it to the homeless guys. I've only seen you around school and we've only hung out for tonight so you seem pretty cool, but as a brotherly figure I have to state that she is real important to me and nothing bad better happen to her with you around. Got it?" I thought that sounded cliché, but apparently it got the job done Nico gulped and nodded fiercely then said he had to get home.

I smiled to myself maybe my luck wasn't too bad after all.

**How did it turn out? Good? Bad? Review? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Ha! I updated twice today! Can I get a Whoop! Whoop! Anyways hope you enjoy!**

_Percy's POV_

Remember what I said about my luck? I spoke too soon. Luke was outside my door step. Today was the last day of school before winter break so I had high hopes; not a good idea for me.

"Perce," he started but I had already walked past him. Let me back up a second. Yes, Luke is still here…he is on a weekend's length vacation and has been trying to talk to me. I have been ignoring him; I would like to take a brief pause and say that is extremely difficult, anyway back to explaining. Thalia had left early with Nico. He had told her about the other night…she told me that he said he was really scared of me when I said that.

"But I'm not that scary." I'd protested. At the time Thalia had rolled her eyes and laughed. "I'm scary?" I asked her.

Thalia had smiled admiringly. "When you want to be."

So now Luke was trying to catch up to my speed walking away from him. "Look Perce. I know I messed up. I'm sorry we hurt you. I'm not sorry I did it, but I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Gee thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Percy. This is serious. Do you really think that I would come to New York during my week of vacation just to tell you I'm only half sorry? Think about it man! I'm here to tell you bad news; the kind that has to be in person. It's about your dad dude." I stopped in my tracks abruptly.

"What about him?" I asked quickly. I couldn't get the information fast enough.

"He's sick man. Stage 4 lung cancer. It's spread too far. There's nothing they can do. I'm really sorry." This hit me like a brick wall. My dad, the guy who had raised me, was dying and he would be gone… soon.

"How long?" I breathed.

Luke shook his head. "He's got until the end of winter break. I'm so sorry. He sent me with this though." Luke pulled out two plane tickets. "He said, and I quote, "tell him I want to meet one of his new friends."

My hands shook as I grabbed the tickets. "You've changed quickly." I said. He shrugged. "Thanks man."

_Annabeth's POV_

Okay, so I lied. I didn't tell Percy yesterday. I didn't get the chance to. Nico had to work and Grover was taking his college classes. So that meant Thalia spent the day with us.

Today however, I was going to tell him. He should be at school any minute now. "I wish he'd hurry up." I muttered under my breath.

Nico rolled his eyes and smiled into Thalia's hair. "He isn't gonna get here if faster by sheer will power Princess."

"Shut up Nico. It can't hurt to wish someone was by your side when it's cold outside." Nico frowned.

"I told you I was sorry, but a guy called in sick! They needed me. He's had my back before so I owed him a favor." Thalia shrugged which seemed to make Nico feel even worse.

I rolled my eyes at their bickering. The bell then rang; I stood up on my tip-toes to try to search the parking lot. I still didn't see him. Something must be wrong. I thought as I stepped into my first class.

I hadn't seen him in the hall ways once today, and now school was over. I packed up my bag and ran to his place. When I got to Percy's apartment he was sitting on the steps doing nothing. His eyes were brimming with tears and he was just sitting there. Instinctively I said his name and ran to his side.

"Percy, what's wrong? Why weren't you at school today?"

He shook his head. "Annabeth…" Percy murmured.

"Yeah it's me. Percy you're making me nervous what is going on?"

Percy just shrugged his shoulders. "He's got cancer; stage 4 lung cancer. Doctors say that he only has until the end of winter break. Then he is going to die. I have to go home Annabeth, I just don't know if I can do it alone."

Percy acting this way concerned me even more. When Percy talked he usually made more sense than this. "Percy, listen to me. Who has cancer?"

"Dad. My dad has cancer, he only has a little bit of time left. He wants me to come over for winter break, and bring a friend. Will you come with me?" On a crazy impulse I answered with, "Of course I'll come Percy. It'd be amazing to meet you dad."

He lifted his head up and leaned in; bring his lips closer to mine. He hovered over them to allow me to choose wither or not to kiss him. I closed the space between us. He was an amazing kisser. I felt the sorrow that was coursing through him, the passion, the excitement and the adoration. When he pulled away he left his forehead touching mine and cracked a small smile. "Thanks for being here Annabeth. You're the best girlfriend ever."

My heart felt like it really did skip a beat. He considered me his girlfriend.

"Okay, Percy, I have to go home now, text or call me later alright? Also, you should go inside." He nodded and said something I couldn't hear.

As I walked home I couldn't help but recap on today's events:

Today was winter break.

Percy found out his dad has cancer.

I was now his girlfriend.

We kissed.

And I was now going to Washington State.

What was I going to tell my parents?

**What will her parents say? Will this adventure bring them closer?**

**Maybe if you guys are awesome and review I will update once more this weekend! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Everyone, I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I have just been crazy stressed with school. And life in general. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

Percy's POV

Despite the fact that my father had cancer I was kind of excited for my trip to eastern Washington with Annabeth. I could finally show her what I was about, where I from. As I hopped down the stairs I called for my mom. "Honey, how many times must I tell you not to shout at me from the other end of the house?" she shouted out the kitchen threshold.

"Too many times to count?" I asked. My mother rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm gonna go to visit Dad this winter break...I just found out yesterday that he has cancer and it's too late for them to anything. He told me to bring a friend so I'm taking Annabeth with me. Mom, I know it's sudden and I really hate to spring it on you like this, but I have to go."

She gasped. "Okay, Percy, when are you leaving?"

"Soon," I replied. "I'm gonna go pack."

My mother just nodded. As soon as I was up to my room I dialed Annabeth's number, she picked up on the first ring. "Hey, what's up?"

"I was just wondering when you would be ready to leave for Washington? You are coming right? You promised you would."

There was a long pause, "Yeah Perce, I'll be there, it just might have to lie about where I'm going…"

"Oh," was all I replied. I never meant for her to have to lie. I don't want her to be in trouble for coming with me. "Alright babe, I have to go so I'll tell you what my parents say alright?"

"Okay bye."

Annabeth's POV

Okay, I can do this. I'll just ask them, Mom, Dad, I want to go to eastern Washington with my boyfriend to visit his cancerous dad. Yeah, they are so gonna say no. "Mom! Dad! Can I talk to you for a minute?" I called from the doorway to my house. My mother and father suspiciously peeked their heads from the "family room". "What do you want darling?"

I tip-toed into the room. "Well, so I would like to fly out to eastern Washington with my boyfriend because he needs support right now because his dad has cancer and this could be his last chance to say goodbye. I don't know how long we will be there, I promise to at least text you every day. Is it alright? Can I go?"

Both my parents just stared at me, but my mother was the first to speak. "Honey, his father for sure has cancer?" I nodded. "Then yes, you may go. Only because he needs someone right now, and I know exactly how much people need someone needs a person to talk to in their life." I hugged my mother.

"Thank you so much Mom! You are the best!" She just smiled and laughed at my delight.

My dad on the other hand…"What do you mean you have a boyfriend!"…typical fathers, they only hear "boyfriend" and then they want to know what his permanent record is.

"Well, I've sort of been seeing Thalia's cousin. He is a real gentleman Daddy."

My father only gave me a curt nod. "When you come back from this trip, you bring him by the house. Ya hear? I want to meet the young man."

**Review? Did anybody catch the quote from the movie The Notebook? I love it. Anyway, sorry it took so long for it to be such a sort chapter. I'm just saving up for the next one. I promise its gonna be a realllllly long one, it just might take some more time. Okay? I'm sorry again! **


	15. Chapter 15

**So sorry it took me long to write. I had a mental block, again. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

Percy's POV

The flight made me really nervous. Now I have never been on a plane before so I was grateful that Annabeth was there with me. She seemed to know what she was doing. Finally the flight landed, we got off in Yakima, Washington, and we grabbed a rental car and started the drive to my father's farm; as we drove I pointed things out. "That right there is where I used to work with Grover. And that is where I played football. That spot right there, is where Rachel dumped me, and then turned around to make out with Luke." At this Annabeth made a face and I laughed. Her nose scrunched up and her eyebrows furrowed together, it was extremely cute.

"So you were pretty popular in this town huh?"

I shrugged. "Maybe? I never really thought of myself as popular before. I was the quarterback for the football team, worked at the best restaurant in town, very friendly, dating a cheerleader, I got okay grades, and I guess I had a lot of friends, but only a couple close ones." As I said this I thought to myself, I was probably the most popular guy in school, and I didn't even know it.

Annabeth huffed. "And how you thought you weren't popular I will never know…Hey, are we almost to your house?"

I laughed at her random change of subject. "Yeah Annabeth, do you see the only green grass that's about half a mile away? That's my dad's farm. We got about 2 minutes." Annabeth tensed. I turned my head to face her. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

She nodded, and quietly said, "What if your dad doesn't like me?" she looked scared, but I just laughed.

"Don't worry. He'll love you. If you think I'm kind, just wait. This is where I got it." I brought my hand to her face and let it linger on her cheek. Annabeth looked reassured. "Alright then, let's go see my dad." I said with a smile.

Annabeth's POV

I was petrified to meet Percy's father. Anybody who has had a boyfriend and had to meet the parents knows what I'm talking about. When I walked in the door you could tell it was a man's home. And I don't mean it was because just Percy and his father lived here but because there was this feeling to it. There was a fire place that had a deer head mounted above the mantle, and a leather chair with a foot rest that was facing the fire. The kitchen was small, you walked around a wall and there was the sink, fridge, dishwasher, stove, oven, counters, and cupboards all crammed into a 15 foot space. I turned to Percy and smiled, "I like it, and it has a home-y feeling to it."

Percy shook his head and laughed. "I'm glad you like it because you're gonna love the rest of this place then!" He then grabbed my hand and proceeded to show me his old room (it was surprisingly clean, I know, I was shocked too), the bathroom, the deck (which had an amazing view), then the barn. That is a whole 'nother story.

On the way out I tripped on the chickens Percy just laughed and caught me. "Here." He said, offering me his hand. I took it.

Then an unknown force slammed into my knees. It hurt. And I landed in the mud on my back side. Percy's free hand shot to his mouth as he tried to cover his growing smile. "Not a word." I growled.

"Annabeth look out!" Percy screamed, well it wasn't really a scream, more of a mix between little boy shouting on Christmas and a bouncer at a club telling you it was time to leave in his deep manly voice. The unknown force was back and rammed into the back of my knees, I fell face-first into the mud. Fan-freaking-tastic.

"Ew." I moaned as I stood up. "Percy, this is so gross." I said.

He nodded vigorously, "We'll see if I can get that shower running for you in a few minutes. By the way this is Jeffery." He said pointing to a German Shepard. It had this look in its eyes, as if it were saying "Ha-ha! I got you twice!"

I shook my head. "You don't understand. I can't meet your dad like this! I-"

"Well, hello there!" A man said from behind me. "How can I help you guys?"

"Dad!" Percy exclaimed running to his father and giving him a great big hug. Percy's father had a western cowboy look, kind of. He had jeans, a plaid shirt, Romeos, and a cowboy hat sat on his dark-haired head.

"You must be Annabeth. I've heard a lot about you." He said as he held out his hand.

I cocked my head to the side, "do you really want to shake my hand?" I asked, "Because it's covered in mud."

"Oh Honey, I live on a farm, my hand has been in worse places than mud. But if it really bugs you Percy here will show you to the shower and then we can sit down and talk over dinner. Sound good?" I nodded, Percy had been right, his dad was so cool!

The shower was so refreshing, it felt so good, and when I got out I put on fresh jeans and my favorite old t-shirt. I ran a brush through my damp hair and put it in a braid that fell over my shoulder. _No need for make-_up, I thought, _since I will be going to bed in a few hours anyway._

As I came out a wave of good smells engulfed me. "It smells good in here." I commented as I walked down the hallway.

"Well thanks Hun. I'm P.J. I thought I'd have taught my son better that he should introduce people when they first meet. Dontchya think?"

"Dad!" Percy called from the dining room table. "I am setting the table so I have knives. Don't make me use them."

P.J. just shook his head and whispered to me, "He couldn't take me if I had one hand behind my back!" The he said a little louder, "Hey Perce, You want me to take you up on that threat?"

Percy walked into the room and smiled at me, "Yeah after dinner though, okay? I gotta go check on the steak. Dad can you start mashing the potatoes? Annabeth if you're looking for something to do, you can go entertain Jeff."

They both headed in different directions and I went to the deck and called for the stupid dog. "Jeffery! Come here boy!" There was a bark off to my left and I turned my head. "Come here boy!" I encouraged.

"Annabeth be careful, he might knock you down again." Percy warned from behind the barbeque. "He likes to ram people while they are distracted."

I rolled my eyes, "Percy, the dog isn't going knock me down again. I'm ready this time. Besides-" _THWACK! _I was knocked off my feet again and was swept off the deck, I hit the ground hard. Percy ran for me "Annabeth are you okay?"

"No-o-o," I moaned. "This dog hates me! And it hurts." I rolled over to see Percy at my side with a worried but amused expression on his face. "What?" I asked.

"Well, two things, actually three. Jeff does this to everyone, just not to me and my dad because he knows us well, so don't feel bad. The food is ready, and you hand is like an inch from dog poo. You might want to move it."

My hand quickly shot to my side, "I hate this dog. Help me up please."

Percy held out his hand and put his arm around me. "It'll be okay. Let's go get some grub!"

**Once again sorry for the long wait! Hope everyone has a Happy New Year!**


End file.
